


Juri and Ryu's Special Training

by EyeBeast



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: All the Way Through Penetration, BBW, F/M, Feeding, Sexual Content, Weight Gain, female - Freeform, immobile, ssbbw, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: After the Blue Shadow incident, a spark of interest struck Ryu and Juri. In search of learning more about their burgeoning desires, they become almost unrecognizable from the people they once were. This is a commission for skelsington (https://www.deviantart.com/skelsington), as a sequel to Juri's Blue Shadow (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833166).
Relationships: Juri/Ryu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The First Session

Assuming the proper position, Ryu crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Finding his center, he sought to focus his energy. This was a daily ritual of his that was meant to maintain his inner balance. Ever since that day with Juri and the Blue Shadow poison, he had been finding it harder to control certain urges. A moment of peace and tranquility is just what he needed to put his mind at ease and piece together these new feelings.  
  
“I’m back!” Juri shouted, kicking the door open.  
  
“Hello Juri,” Ryu replied, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
“The hell are you doing?”  
  
“I was meditating, but I don’t think I can concentrate in this place.”  
  
Dropping an overburdened duffle bag on the ground, Juri approached him and prodded him with her toe. “Then get the hell out of here. You’ve been squatting in this place for a week.”  
  
“For both of our sakes, I need to stay here,” he replied. “We still don’t know if the poison is fully out of your system. The last thing we need is for you to be left defenseless if an intruder comes.”  
  
“That’s bull shit. You fucked all the juice out of me and then some.” Squatting down in front of him, she leaned forward to press her bosom against his chest. It was another occurrence of her constant teasing, meant to incite his inner desires again. “You’re just making excuses so you can get another chance to fuck me.”  
  
Giving up on meditation, he opened his eyes. “I admit that has something to do with it,” he relented, much to Juri’s delight. “Ever since that day, I keep struggling to figure out what took over me.”  
  
“Pretty sure it was the mouthful of pussy juice you got,” she answered, turning around an and laying her head down on his chest.  
  
“No, like you said before, the poison should have worked itself out of my system by now. I may be free of its influence, but I believe it may have been the key to unlocking a part of me I haven’t felt until now.” He clenched his fists loud enough for Juri to hear. “My training was meant to repress these feelings, but-”  
  
Ryu was silenced as Juri pressed her lips up against his. As her arms wrapped around his shoulders, he felt the same urges send a shiver down his spine. Before he could reach out to touch her, she pulled away from him.  
  
“Now, was that so bad?” she asked, licking her lips to savor his taste. “Was there anything really evil about that?”  
  
“No, but-“  
  
“But nothing,” Juri scoffed, lifting herself off him. “I told you before, there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun. Stop being such a stick in the mud and explore whatever perverted shit you’re into.”  
  
“Perhaps…you’re right.”  
  
“Good, then let’s get started.”  
  
Before Ryu could react, Juri tossed the duffle bag in his lap. Opening up the bag, he was greeted with a dozen lumps wrapped in tinfoil. Unwrapping one at random, he found an average looking burger, made up of two meat patties, three kinds of cheese, and bacon. It would have made for a perfect meal at a diner, if it wasn’t for the strange, grey goo dripping from the sandwich.  
  
“What is this?” he asked, picking up the bun to closely examine the odd condiment.  
  
“One of the toys I found in the facility. Supposed to be engineered super food that’s meant to last for freaking ever and pack on a day’s worth of calories in a single meal. Just thought it was some crappy burgers, but I think it’s just what we need.”  
  
“For…lunch?”  
  
“No dumbass,” she said snatching the burger out of his hands. “You’re not the only one who can’t stop obsessing about me getting blown up to the size of a house. I think fattening up might help me figure it out.”  
  
“Then why do you need me?”  
  
Juri shoved the burger back in his hand. “Because you’re going to be the one to feed me,” she said, sitting down on a foldable chair. “Now get your lazy ass to work, freeloader.”  
  
Taking a moment to reconcile with Juri’s spontaneity, Ryu got off the ground with the bag of burgers in hand. Snapping her fingers, she opened her mouth pointed towards her waiting maw. Grabbing the unwrapped burger, he held it up to her face to let her bite down. Waiting for her to swallow, he continued feeding her until she was completely done. Plopping the last chunk in her mouth, he pulled his hand away only to have her lean forward and lick a drop of sauce form his finger.  
  
“Not bad for a lab experiment,” she said, savoring the last bite. “Let’s up the pace. I need to get bigger as fast as possible.”  
  
“Are you sure you can handle it?” he asked, already unwrapping her next portion.  
  
“Don’t ask such stupid questions. Just feed me!”  
  
Following her orders, Ryu held up the next burger, letting her take out half of it in a single bite. Still chewing her mouthful of food, she gestured for him to move back for another. Swallowing the lump of meat and dough, she leaned towards the next burger only to stop a few inches away.  
  
“Are you full?” Ryu asked.  
  
“No,” she denied, her tightening stomach telling the truth. “Just give me a damn minute to swallow alright?”  
  
“Very well,” he replied, holding his position until she decided to sink her teeth into the next burger.  
  
One after the other, Juri worked her way through the sack of burgers. While her cocky attitude was prevalent in her wild eating habits, her speed began to slow with each passing portion. Her leather suit grew tighter around her mid-section as her belly was stuffed to its limits. She had to pause on several occasions to loosen the suit, her breasts practically screaming to be released. Swallowing down another lump of meat, bread, and sauce, she could feel the leather around her rear sink deeper between her butt cheeks. By the tenth burger, her stomach was becoming a round sphere of taut flesh that forced apart her legs as it drooped further down.  
  
Weakly lifting her head towards the 11th burger, Juri felt a seam rip across the center of her suit. Ignoring her exposed flesh, she tried to go in for one more bite. The portion she took was microscopic compared to her last. Swallowing the pitiful amount of food, she begrudgingly tilted her head forward for her next bite, only to have the sandwich pulled away.  
  
“Do you want to stop?” Ryu asked.  
  
“Of course not, I-“  
  
Juri’s reprimand was hindered by the pain of her overstuffed stomach. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady herself to maintain her composure in front of Ryu. “I just think we need to move on to the next course. What’s a proper meal without dessert?”  
  
“But, the burgers were the only thing in the bag.”  
  
“I’m not talking about food,” she said, licking her lips as she put her hand on Ryu’s crotch. “Take off your pants and come here. I think you’ve earned your reward.”  
  
Ryu hesitated at first, unwilling to finally give into the teasing he had been putting up with for the last week. However, the combination of the look in her eyes and his growing desire made his hands loosen his belt. Trying to tell himself to stop fighting and accept his new feelings, he pulled down his pants to show off his rigid member.  
  
“My, my,” Juri said, her finger tracing the curve of his erect penis, “already this hard after feeding me? You really are a perv.” Juri let out a laugh as she continued to fondle his manhood. “Don’t worry, I’ll make a decent man out of you yet.”  
  
With one hand steadying Ryu’s member, Juri wrapped her lips around the tip. Moving her mouth along the length of his shaft, she peeked up to see the growing arousal in his eyes. Stifling a chuckle, she let her lips touch the base of his cock before pulling back again. Leaving a trail of saliva between her mouth and his penis, she licked the drops of pre-cum from her lips. Finding the taste satisfyingly delicious, she went in for another helping.  
  
Swallowing his cock again, Juri started to bob her head back and forth. Twirling her tongue around his shaft, she kept her eyes locked on his face, enjoying his stalwart expression fade away as she continued. Feeling his body start to shake, she locked her mouth around the tip of his dick just as he released. Swallowing every drop of his cum, she pulled away and smacked her lips.  
  
“That felt good, didn’t it?” she asked, before cleaning lingering drops of semen from his dick with her tongue.  
  
“Y-yeah,” he replied, his face bright red and his body still trembling from his post-orgasm.  
  
“Awww, don’t give out on me yet,” she teased, her hand running along his manhood. “We’ve just started. Take off the rest of your clothes and get on the floor. It’s my turn.”  
  
Again, Ryu obeyed Juri’s orders and laid his naked body down on the ground. In turn, Juri did away with her restraining, leather outfit and let her overstuffed gut hang out freely. Straddling his head, she lowered herself down with her vagina a few inches from his face.  
  
“You see this?” she asked, lifting up her gut to show her dripping, wet womanhood. “This is all because of you. I expect you to take care of it.”  
  
Nodding in response, Ryu leaned his head up with his mouth ready to service her. Instead, she shuffled her body back until she was right over his cock. Lowering herself further down, she let his penis sink inside of her womanhood. Showing off her wicked grin, she let herself go all the way down until her groin met his.  
  
“Hope you’re ready for a real ride,” she said, the only warning she was going to give.  
  
Throwing caution for her condition to the wind, Juri started to move her hips. Slamming herself up and down, she rode Ryu’s cock like it was nothing more than her personal sex toy. Getting into the proper rhythm, she let her belly bounce up against his toned chest, sloshing around its contents. The strain of the extra weight made itself known with the beads of sweat cascading down her forehead. Undeterred by her engorged gut, she was intent on getting them both off.  
  
Juri was momentarily stopped as Ryu grasped her jiggling belly with his hands. Pausing for a moment to try and figure out what he was doing, an assuring nod from him was enough to get her moving again. With his fingers keeping her gut in place, she was free to continue sliding herself up and down his manhood. Trying to keep up was made all the more difficult as Ryu groped and slid his fingers across her taut belly. On first instinct, she wanted to slap his hands away and continue in peace. However, she found the sensation of him fondling her drastically increased her pleasure. It was like her belly had become a focal point of sensitivity, conveying every last subtle touch as a feeling of pure desire. Lost in the strange pleasure of his fingers digging into her gut, all it took was one last slide along his cock for her to find release.  
  
Unwilling to concede a loss, she continued to ride Ryu out until he followed suit. Feeling his seed spill inside of her, she let herself collapse on top of him. Feeling his rapidly beating heart beat near her head, she let herself bask in the post-sex euphoria. The moment of peace ended upon her realizing his fingers were still tracing her overstuffed belly button.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough pervert,” she said, rolling off of him. “Save some of it for next time.”  
  
“Next time?” he asked, retrieving his clothes.  
  
“Yeah, this was just the first session. Those burgers didn’t even scratch the surface of this place’s food stores.” Helping herself to a handful of her bloated stomach, she further examined the results of their session. “This is just the start. We have soooooooo much more for me to grow.” Approaching Ryu, she pecked his cheek with a small kiss. “Hope you’re ready for the most intense training of your life.”  
  



	2. School Lessons

During his world travels, Ryu had seen his fair share of strange and unusual things. He’d fought against demons and ancient creatures, achieved the power of nothingness, and thwarted the vile machinations of Shadaloo. However, even after having Juri explain it to him multiple times, he still couldn’t quite comprehend the situation he was in.

Sitting behind a desk in one of the facility’s offices, he kept fidgeting with the pair of fake glasses perched on his nose. Messing with his bright red tie and a suit that was one size too small, he waited for the signal. Tapping his fingers across the desk, he tried to remind himself that it was all part of their training, to further understand their unusual desires. Right on time he heard a knock at the door.

“You wanted to see me teach?” Juri called out from the other side.

“Yes Jur-I mean, Ms. Han. Come in, we need to have a discussion.”

A pudgy hand pushed through the door, alongside an equally thick arm. Seeing Juri squeeze inside, Ryu was left speechless at the school girl outfit adorning her. It was less for the overall appeal and more for the fact that she was able to find one large enough to fit her extraordinary size. Then again, it wasn’t the first time during their two months of feeding sessions that she had surprised him.

The oddest thing at first was seeing her usually bare feet tightly shoved inside a pair of brown shoes. White stockings that didn’t even reach her ankles, were filled by her overly chunky legs. A pleated, black skirt did its best to try and cover up her pair of jiggling ass cheeks. The relatively large skirt still left most of her butt cheeks hanging out and threatened to burst apart with each step. A pair of J-cup breasts took up most of the fabric of her blue and white blazer, a red tie partially covering her vast amount of exposed cleavage. Between the strained pieces of clothing, the multiple stuffing sessions showed their effects through the double-over belly that hung between her thighs. The flabby gut was free from her constrained outfit, left to freely sway with each step. Seeing the gluttonous girl slowly approach him, belly jiggling wildly with each stomp, Ryu could already feel his urges coursing through his veins.

Taking a deep breath, Ryu adjusted his glasses and took on a stone-faced expression. “Please sit down Ms. Han.”

Taking the chair on the opposite side of the desk, Juri carefully sat down. Hearing the metal creak under the intense weight, she shifted herself back and forth to try and get comfortable. Finding a semblance of balance with her ass cheeks hanging off each side of the chair, she leaned back and crossed her arms to lift up her bosom. “What you want teach?”

“You are supposed to address me as Mr. Hoshi,” he attempted to reprimand, only to be ignored. “It’s that attitude that has gotten you in trouble at…” Ryu paused for a moment. Opening up the desk drawer, he peeked at the cheat sheet Juri had given him earlier. “Trouble at…Growing Minds Academy?”

“So what?” she asked, waving around her plump fingers. “Not like I care about that crap the teachers try to shove down our throats.”

“Your appearance makes that quite apparent,” he replied, still feeling awkward to so casually insult her. “That brings us to why I called you here. The cafeteria workers discovered traces of someone breaking into the school last night. Mainly, most of the food meant for today’s lunch having completely vanished.”

“And you automatically think it was me?” she asked back, leaning forward to the protest of the creaking chair. “You’re the guidance counselor and you’ve never heard of not judging a book by its cover? You must really suck at your job.”

“I know for certain that it was you. I saw you on the surveillance footage gorging yourself to the cafeteria’s food stores.” Taking off his glasses, he clasped his fingers together. “I haven’t shown the video to anyone else, nor have I have informed the faculty of the identity of the thief.”

“Ooooh, so rebellious,” Juri teased.

“I’m did this so you have a chance to turn yourself in,” he said, powering through her playful attitude. “Ms. Han, no, Juri, I know you can be better person. That’s why I know you’ll do the right thing.”

“That lie is fatter than me.” Reaching between her bosom, Juri pulled out a magazine featuring an overweight woman posing nude on the cover. “Last night wasn’t my first time breaking into school for fun. On one trip I managed to snag this little treasure. Look familiar?”

“No,” Ryu replied, despite having seen the magazine multiple times. Juri had brought it in one day on a whim, looking for tips on how to speed up her weight gain and to give herself something to compare her growing body to.

“Are you sure? Because I found it in your office,” she said, pushing it closer to his face. “Admit it. The real reason you don’t want to turn me in is because you find me hot as hell.” Putting down the magazine, she stood up and rested her belly on the desk. “Bet you took that footage home, pulled down your pants, put your hands around your throbbing dick, and-“

“That’s enough Juri!” Ryu shouted, standing up as he slammed his fists on the desk like they had rehearsed. Feigning surprise at his actions, he took a deep breath, fixed his tie, and took up his stone-faced expression again. “Ms. Han, this behavior can’t go unpunished.” Walking around the desk he grabbed Juri’s hand. “You’re coming with me.”

“Going to rat me out? Not like I’m scared of being expelled from this shit hole.”

“No,” he replied, pulling her out the door. “I am going to give you the proper punishment you deserve.”

Leading Juri down the corridor, Ryu tried to keep his eyes focused on the path ahead. The labyrinth-like corridors were easy to get lost in. On several occasions he had wandered through the labs for hours trying to find the room. Making the task more difficult was the sound of Juri’s flabby body shaking behind him. Her pudgy hand clamped around his, he could already feel his body heat up in anticipation for their usual session. If it were any other occasion, he would ask her without a second thought to appropriately treat her fatty self. Biting his lips, he could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head. She was in control and she made it adequately clear that he would have his time when she was ready. To his relief, he spotted the double doors to the mess hall and pulled himself and his temptress inside.

The room was empty like the rest of the facility, with multiple tables and chairs set out for its former staff. Lacking any official personnel, that made it all the stranger to find one of the tables covered in a banquet of the S.I.N. super food. Various dishes were strewn about, the feast capable of feeding 12 people hand-picked by Juri to both maximize flavor and calories. This acted as the scene for Juri and Ryu’s pretend cafeteria and the main stage for their role play session.

“Now you will listen to me,” Ryu said, plopping Juri down at the seat at the head of the table. “Since you’re so eager to stuff yourself, you’ll be tasked with finishing the leftovers from today’s meal.”

“I thought you said I ate everything last night when I-“ Juri stopped herself and looked to Ryu with a mischievous smile. “You were saving this for me weren’t you?”

Ryu turned his head away. “Just do as your told and accept your punishment.”

“Whatever you say teach,” she replied, helping herself to a deluxe, extra-large pizza with an unhealthy amount of cheese oozing from the top.

Juri ate through the pizza in record time, making sure her progress was shown to Ryu as he pretended to look away. Sucking her fingers clean of leftover grease, she moved onto the plate of muffins and cupcakes. Pulling over a bowl of macaroni and cheese, she ignored Ryu’s offer of utensils to dive her face right in. Bringing her face back up, she let the cheese drip from her three chins into the empty bowl below before reaching for her next portion.

Climbing up onto the table, Juri pushed aside the empty platters to get at the rest of the feast. She could feel Ryu’s eyes watching her, gazing over her wobbling rear and her belly squashed against the table’s surface. Knowing that it was killing him to try and keep up the façade of a strict teacher, she made it a point to let her body jiggle with each slight movement. In-between jostling her breasts during a helping of brownies, she was delighted by the sound of fabric ripping apart.

Unable to handle the strain anymore, her skirt was torn to shreds. The thong-like panties wedged between her butt cheeks snapped soon after, launching themselves across the room. Lunging towards a plate of hotdogs was enough to free her pair of breast from the confines of her shirt. Juri had neglected to wear a bra for her sagging tits, having stopped the fruitless search for anything to accommodate her growing cup-size. Shrugging off what remained of her clothing, she continued her feast with all of her bare flesh on display. Sinking her face into a bowl of chocolate pudding, she rose up again moments later to find Ryu staring at the chocolate smeared across her cheeks.

“Is that all you’ve got?” she asked, licking her lips.

“For now, yes,” he replied, his eyes watching pudding drip between her breasts. “I think you’ve learned your-“

Ryu was stopped as he felt a pudgy hand grab his crotch. Looking down, he watched Juri unzip his pants and pull out his rigid cock.

“Guess that magazine wasn’t just for show,” she said, her food smeared fingers tracing the length of his shaft.

“J-Juri, I mean, Ms. Han, what do you think you’re doing?” he asked, knowing full well what they had planned.

“I’m still sooo hungry,” she replied, rubbing her belly. “I think I’ve earned myself an extra treat.”

Leaning forward, Juri swallowed up Ryu’s manhood. Sliding her head back and forth, she slathered his shaft in saliva and leftover pudding. Standing still in feigned disbelief, Ryu let his body tremble along with the rhythmic jiggling of her flab. As she picked up speed, he ventured to place his shaking hand on her broad shoulders for balance. Feeling himself reaching the edge, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his cock down her throat. Releasing inside of her, he forced her to stay in place, making her drink every last drop.

Coming to his senses, Ryu let go of Juri. “That was…you…you are a naughty school girl,” he awkwardly stuttered out, half from lack of practice, the other exhaustion from the blow job.

“I’m not the only naughty one here it seems,” she replied, looking quite pleased with herself as she pressed her chubby cheek against his cock.

“It’s clear to me now that you require a more vigorous punishment method.” Grabbing her free hand, he pulled her off of the table and onto her feet.

Dragging the mass of lust and fat across the room, Ryu set his sights on the odd device in the corner. The hunk of machinery looked like a metal box the size of three filing cabinets pushed together. Alongside the numerous buttons and screen attached to the machine, there was a large vat of grey liquid attached it by a series of hoses. One of these hoses hung off the side of the machine, leaving one end free from the device. What they were approaching was the one of the several machines that had created the surplus of food Juri had been binging on, but with some special modifications.

Dragging Juri over to the machine, Ryu tried to forced her down on all fours. “Since you’re so keen on stuffing yourself like some sort of animal, this should be enough to feed even your stomach.”

“Heh, we’ll see,” Juri said, just before the hose was shoved in her mouth.

Approaching the plethora of buttons, Ryu slowly tapped away. He constantly looked over his shoulder for help, Juri answering with various gesture to try and get across what he needed to do. After some trial and error, the machine roared to life. Pumps inside of the vats began swirling the food mixture around for production. Normally, the fluid would empty out into a second container that would shape it into different types of food. Instead, it would be pumped directly into her ravenous stomach.

The flip of a switch got the mixture flowing through the tube and into Juri’s waiting mouth. Sucking away at her liquid feast, she swallowed it all without a second thought. The flavor was simple, tasting little more than pure lard, grease, and sugar. It was the culmination of multiple attempts to maximize the amount of calories she could intake at once. The fact that the grey goop was absolutely delicious to her gluttonous form was merely a bonus.

Juri’s already impressive waistline started to spread out to make way for the incoming mixture. After a few minutes of being attached to the machine, her belly was helping to keep her held up off the ground. Her breasts soon followed, the massive tits spreading out along the cold floor and stiffening her nipples. Still trying to keep herself in the right position, she used her pudgy limbs to try and stabilize herself. The act kept her in the right spot of receive her meal and left her posterior raised up to show off to Ryu.

Watching his pretend student fill herself up as if it were second nature, he positioned himself directly behind her. He found himself drawn to her quivering backside, each gulp of mixture making the chunky rear jiggle. Without even realizing, his hand slowly reached out to grab a handful of her ass as if it were no more than a piece of meat. Not hearing Juri reject or try to stop him, he continued to feel her up, appreciating the results of their training sessions. Either through the will of his new urges or just plain curiosity, he pulled back his hand to give her rear a hard slap.

The hose dropped from Juri’s mouth as she let out a yelp. With the still pouring mixture pooling around her hands, she turned herself around to stare back at him. Hand still placed on top of her rear, he stood as still as a statue. Showing off that wicked grin that always preluded something to further his desire, she gave him a knowing nod and turned back to shove the hose into her mouth again.

Gears finally clicking in Ryu’s head, he raised his hand and brought it down even harder than before. The sound that came from Juri this time was that of a muffled moan, voicing her strange pleasure from the impact. Mere moments after her butt cheeks stopped jiggling, he gave them another slap to get them moving again. As he continued to barrage her ass with a steady stream of slaps, he found himself mimicking her wicked grin.

Practically tearing off his pants, Ryu let his erect manhood slide down her ass crack. Swallowing another mouthful of mixture, Juri turned to show him her wanting eyes. For the first time since they began their training, it was his turn to tease her.

Letting his cock rest against her butt cheeks, he gave her another slap to let its girthy form bounce against her. Pressing her meaty mounds together, he slid his dick in-between to ensure it was at full erection. Sliding down her ass crack, he made a momentary stop at her anus. For a moment, Juri thought he was going to plunge right in. It would be her first time taking it up the ass, a fact she was hesitant to share. Just as she felt the urge to cry out for him to stop, he mercifully slid further down.

Letting his shaft slide against her labia, he relished in the feeling of wetness. After so many sessions of eating and fucking, he had learned just what made her tick. She was his to control, made all the more apparent by the soft moan she made as his tip pressed against her clit. Figuring he had more than paid back Juri’s relentless teasing, he plunged inside her and began.

Juri’s flabby body made the perfect cushion for Ryu’s rough thrusting. Egged on by both her ever increasing moans and his own burgeoning desire, he went at her harder than ever before. Not satisfied with the way her fat jiggled with each thrust, he resumed slapping her rear end to make her flabby body shake harder. The constant feeding, fucking, and slaps, made it increasingly difficult for Juri to stay upright. She could feel Ryu’s passion with each movement, reveling in what she had unleashed on the once reserved man.

Unable to take it anymore, she found her release as she slumped to the ground. Amidst the food mixture pouring across her face, she felt Ryu still pounding her from behind. His newfound lust came to an explosive end as his seed filled her womanhood. Tired from the constant movement, he rested his chin on her back flab. Sliding away his hands, he got a good look at the red marks left across her ass.

“Had fun back there, big guy?” Juri weakly asked, only to hear nothing in response. Too tired to move herself to look, she let out an aggravated huff. “Are you still trying to stick the naughty student routine? We’re way past that, you can just-“

A slap to her sore rear made her stifle a moan. Body still reeling from the last session, she barely noticed Ryu walk around to the front of her until he was right in front of her face. Crouching down, he picked her head up by her chins. Leaning forward, he interlocked his lips with her for a deep kiss. Stunned by the sudden show of affection, Juri let him continue to intertwine his tongue with her.

“The hell was that about?” Juri asked, as soon as Ryu pulled away.

“I’m not entirely sure,” he answered. “It just…felt like the right thing to do. Not just that either, everything that just happened.”

“So, you go from equating eating me out to a battle between good and evil to treating me like a piece of meat.” She let out a weak laugh. “Maybe I really have corrupted you.”

“I’m just doing what you suggested,” he said, smiling at her. “I’ve never felt so free. My desires driving me forward to bring us both to such pleasure. I…want to keep going.” Picking up the still leaking hose, he offered it to her.

“I think I like this new you,” she replied, opening wide for him to stick the hose back in and continue their special training.


	3. Going All The Way

Before his three-month long training session with Juri, Ryu was the living embodiment of patience. However, the various acts of depravity the two of them had performed during that time had changed his very being. In search of furthering Juri’s weight gain and his own desires, he had acquired an insatiable hunger for sex, that was on the borderline of addiction. This made the news that Juri had something special planned for the day’s training spark an excitement in him he hadn’t felt since there first time with Blue Shadow. This was at the cost of making the wait for her arrival all the more frustrating.

Pacing across the warehouse, Ryu tried to put his mind at peace to make the wait somewhat bearable. His impatience, coerced him to walk the circumference of the room several times, the effort made all the more impressive by the warehouse being big enough to hold several jet planes. Stopping at the double doors leading out of the room, he wondered if she might have gotten lost or got stuck in one of the doorways again. Just as he contemplated heading out to go find her, he heard something coming down the hall.

Waddling into the door frame, Juri stood in all her nude glory, showing off each and every fold of her magnificently fat self. Several chins and her chubby cheeks lessened the effects of her wicked grin as she spotted him. That didn’t stop her from further teasing the pent up Ryu by using her pudgy fingers to grope one of her M-cup breasts and stiffen her plump nipples. Her chest was more than impressive, but Ryu found his attention drawn to her bulging belly, a monstrous, beanbag chair-sized orb of doughy fat. The gluttonous gut was the epitome of what they were trying to achieve, but they both realized it was far from their ideal goal.

It took several tries and a little tug from Ryu, but Juri managed to squeeze herself through the door. Stumbling into the warehouse, she kept herself standing using what little muscles were left under her over 1000 pounds of fat. Bringing her jiggling form to a standstill, she waddled her way towards Ryu, each step slapping her elephantine ass cheeks against one another. The impacts sent ripples through her hefty form that carried with it incomparable pleasure.

Judging by the drops leaking from her nether region, he could tell Juri had just recently came. As a side effect of their constant fucking and Ryu’s attention to her rear, she had developed a knack of finding pleasure in the mere feeling of her ass cheeks slapping together. The sight further increased the duo’s desire to ravish her blubbery body, giving them both the true pleasure they sought. However, it would have to wait just a little longer, as soon as they put to good use the box tucked under Juri’s thick arm.

“You’re late,” Ryu commented, coming up behind her to give her a meaty slap.

Letting a moan slip past her lips, Juri turned to him. “Sorry, took me a while to find the damn thing. When I first learned what it did, I shoved it in a closet and hoped to never seen it again. Never thought it would be just the thing we were looking for.”

Ryu groped Juri’s belly to stop her from jiggling. “Is it still usable?”

“Only one way to find out,” she answered, handing him the box.

As carefully as possible, Ryu undid the latch on the container and opened it up. Inside he was met with a syringe, sitting alongside several vials of bright pink liquid. Following Juri’s instructions, he filled the syringe with the mystery fluid and prepared it for injection. Approaching the portly woman, he offered her the syringe.

“Thanks, don’t think I could do it with my sausage fingers,” she said, taking the syringe out of his hands. “Sure you’re up for it?”

“Is what you read in the notes correct?” he asked back as he removed his clothes.

“Should be, but I did find this labeled under failed experiments. For all we know, the thing could blow you up into a blueberry or something.”

“What’s a little adventure without some danger?” he asked, mimicking Juri’s playful smile as he presented his arm to her.

“Heh, can’t believe you’re the same person that considered sex the epitome of evil.”

“Then let me show you that I’ve changed just as much as you,” he replied, letting Juri grasp his forearm and inject the serum into his veins.

For a few moments, nothing seemed to happen. As time passed, Juri and Ryu stared at one another, neither willing to bring up the possibility that the serum was a dud. Just as Ryu was about to speak, he felt a warm sensation around his groin. Looking down, he watched as his already sizable member jumped up several sizes in length and girth. To coincide with his cock almost becoming a third leg, his testicles swelled up to about half the size of Juri’s breasts. It was only through Ryu’s physical training was he capable of keeping himself standing. Taking a few moments to adjust to his enlarged member, he staggered towards Juri and pressed his cock up against her belly.

“What do you think?” he asked, letting his tip slide between her fat folds.

“Damn impressive if you ask me,” she replied, reaching out to slide her palm along the length of his shaft. “Don’t think it’ll fit me though. You’d probably end up skewering me like a kebab.”

“I think there’s another way we can take it for a test run,” Ryu said, motioning for Juri to get down on floor.

Used to the corrupted Ryu taking the lead, Juri did as she was told and got down on her hands and knees. Taking his cock between her hands, she dragged her tongue along the base to bring it to full erection. Leaning back to take in the entirety of his setup, it was obvious that even for someone her size, it was a monstrous thing. That did little to dissuade her from following Ryu’s initiative and wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock.

Slowly lowering her head along his member, Juri found herself gagging on its sheer size not even halfway down. Undeterred, she took what she could fit in her mouth and moved her lips and tongue to stimulate him. Her sausage-like fingers took care of the rest of his equipment, sliding her saliva down to his shaft and kneading his swollen testicles.

“Don’t be so close-minded,” Ryu said over the wet sound of her pleasuring him. “You have more than just your hands and mouth for this.”

Wordlessly agreeing with him, Juri put her arms to the side as she smothered his cock with her hefty form. Sliding the shaft between her breasts, she resumed sucking and licking the tip as her belly pressed up against him. Moving her flab up and down his member, she encompassed the entirety of his cock between her folds. Her breasts keeping his tip in place, she continued to lick and suck harder than ever before.

When he finally released, his cum gushed down her throat and filled her mouth faster than the food replicator ever could. Try as she might, she couldn’t handle the massive load that filled her cheeks. Unable to contain it anymore, she pulled back to let the rest of his seed splatter against her body splash onto the ground. Swallowing what she could, she moved her mouth along the rest of his cock, cleaning it off and finishing her meal. Sucking up the last few drops from the base of his shaft, she rose back up to meet Ryu face to face.

“Not how we planned,” she said, smacking her lips, “but it’s pretty damn tasty.”

“It’s definitely more sensitive,” Ryu added, still shaking from his release. “Now we just have to wait and see if the other side effects were true.”

In response to Ryu’s pondering, Juri’s body began to shake. Her already obese body began to expand at an astounding pace, giving her another chin and sagging her breasts down further as they went up two more cup-sizes. Belly dangling low enough to scrape against the floor, she found it hard to keep herself standing. Shaking her plump butt cheeks back and forth, only managed to clap the meaty orbs together. It appeared that Ryu’s modified seed was the perfect weight gain drug, making mobility nearly impossible after a single dose.

“I need more,” Juri said, seemingly unaffected by her loss of movement as she groped and squeezed each fold of her increased size.

“Considering you’re much larger,” Ryu began, circling around Juri’s body and doing his own on hands examination, “perhaps we can try another method of getting the serum inside of you.”

“If you’re suggesting fucking, I’m all for it. Problem is I won’t be much of a partner. Can’t do much besides lay there and-“

Juri let out a stifled moan as she felt Ryu’s fingers sink into her ass flesh. Hoisting the gargantuan woman up, Ryu effortlessly lifted her several feet into the air. While she had always known that he was a strong fighter, she was sure that her current weight was far beyond his limit. As she felt her blubbery body shake in the air, she recalled another effect of the serum. On top of increased libido and genital growth, she remembered one of the side effects being a drastic increase in physical prowess. The added strength was supposed to be the serum’s initial purpose, deemed a failure only due to the other effects. However, the serum’s original reason for existence was now nothing more than a tool to help along their ultimate plan.

Jiggling Juri’s body around in the air, Ryu managed to slide her womanhood across his tip. Letting her sink down his shaft, they both grunted with sexual satisfaction as she took in the entirety of his member. Gently spinning her around, he craned up his neck to look into her eyes, both sharing their look of desire. A silent nod shared between them was all he needed to move ahead.

Tightly gripping Juri’s love handles, Ryu began shaking her up and down. Any sign of restraint was lost as he increased his speed, eyes locked on her stomach bulging with each thrust. Over the echoing noise of her breasts slamming against her belly, Juri let fly with her erotic moans, having long abandoned attempting to hide her arousal from him. Fucking her faster than before, Ryu was encouraged by her fat ass cheeks slapping together like a pair of overweight pigs in heat. Body jiggling like crazy and having so much inside her at once, it was no surprise that Juri was the first to climax.

Hearing her cry of ecstasy, Ryu gave one last thrust to fill her insides with his seed. Overflowing from her womanhood, his cum dripped onto the floor. Juri was disheartened to see his semen go to waste, until she felt her fat rolls begin to shift. The portion of his cum that seeped into her body was already increasing her size faster than any other method. Easily gaining 50 pounds in a matter of seconds, it came as no surprise to her as Ryu stumbled to keep her upright.

“It’s working,” he said, steadying himself to keep her in the perfect position. “When you’re ready, we can go for another-“

“Wait,” Juri said, holding out her still shaking arm. “That’s not going to work. I’m already flooded after one pump. Go again and it’ll just keep leaking out.”

Ryu let out an annoyed huff, still dealing with the heightened libido of the serum. “Then what do you suggest?”

“The notes said I only needed to absorb the cum. Didn’t mention where your dick needed to be shoved.”

Ryu immediately caught on to her train of thought. “You’re sure about this?”

“That’s right. Now hurry up, I’m just as horny as you are.”

Heeding Juri’s suggestion, Ryu lifted her off his penis. Letting the remnant of their last session spill out, he carefully turned her around. Face staring into the deep valley that was her ass crack, he slid the tip of his cock between the meaty globes until he found the hole they had always talked about using, but never had. Lining everything up, he took hold of her ass cheeks. As soon as he heard the word go, he slid the entirety of his girthy member inside of her. Her anus was tight, her expanded body still finding it hard to take in such a sizable object. Gritting her teeth, Juri let out a moan as she felt his testicles slap against her rear.

“Don’t stop now,” she said, body shivering from the rough insertion. “Fuck my ass like the fat pig I am.”

Juri’s request was met with a hard slam against her butt as Ryu thrust inside of her. Picking up right where he left off, he slid her overweight form across his cock, diving deep inside of her rectum. The new sensation left Juri for a loss of words, her cries of euphoria eclipsed by her own bouncing flesh. With so much weight surrounding his member, it only took a few more thrusts before he released another load. Flooding Juri with his cum brought her own release, her loud moan coinciding with another growth spurt.

The encroaching fat practically swallowed up Juri’s arms and legs, leaving them as nothing more than a pair of nubs that could only wriggle about. Her ass flesh overflowed over Ryu’s waistline, obscuring his member. Breasts engorged to the size of watermelons, her chest tried to follow her belly as it sunk down onto the floor. Unable to handle the overwhelming weight, Ryu was forced to let her slide off his member and slump onto the ground. The impact did little damage to her, cushioned by her blubber and still in a euphoric state from her orgasm.

Coming around to the front of the lump of fat that was Juri, Ryu crouched down to see the look of desire in her eyes. “Are you alright?”

“That was so…fucking…good,” she replied, shivering as she was still under effects of her orgasm. “Give me more. I’m nowhere near done.”

“I don’t think I can lift you up anymore,” Ryu said, gliding his hand along the expanse of her back fat. “Unless…”

Juri’s blissful state ended as she watched Ryu get up and walk back towards where they had left the syringe. Her mind further cleared up as she saw him load up another vial of serum and insert it into his arm. Before she could call out a warning, he had already pushed the plunger down.

The syringe was tossed to the opposite side of the warehouse as Ryu’s body was overcome by erratic spasms. Stumbling across the floor, his shaking made way for his toned muscles to bulk up at an alarming rate. Over the course of a few minutes, he grew in size and stature, towering over the immobile Juri and casting a wide shadow across her form with his broadened muscles. He had become a hulking beast of a man, with enough power to crush steel in the palm of his hand. However, this all paled in comparison to his next change.

Juri’s eyes widened at the sight of his manhood going through another growth spurt. The shaft extended several feet above her head, leaving leftover cum to drip onto the peak of her rear. His testicles became gigantic swaying pendulums that reached below her various chins. As the gigantic member stabilized to a size larger than her own body, all she could think about was trying to fit it inside her lustful body.

“Dammit,” Ryu said, eyes going back and forth between his cock and Juri. “I over did it.”

“I’ll say,” Juri commented, enamored with this size. “Try to fuck me with that and I’ll probably be dead.”

“So we’re at a dead end again,” Ryu sighed.

“Not quite, big guy. Go grab that box over there.”

“Where?”

With an annoyed huff, Juri strained herself to roll herself towards the box in question. Stomping towards the box, Ryu carefully brought it over to her. Opening it up, he let her peruse its contents.

“That’s it, the swirling purple one.”

Picking up the bottle Ryu held it up to his eye. “What is it?”

“Another S.I.N. experiment that never made it through the human testing phase. It’s supposed to modify a person’s guts to handle immense amounts of torture.”

“And you’re sure this will work?”

Juri did her best attempt at a shrug. “Worth a try. Besides, we have to put that thing to good use,” she said, licking her lips as she glanced at Ryu’s cock.

Having long ago learned of Juri’s willingness to forego safety for satisfying her desires, Ryu put the bottle to her lips and let her drink. As the last drop went down her throat, she felt an intense pain in her intestines. She clenched her pudgy fingers as the sensation spread through her body, feeling like her internal organs were being tossed around by countless, rough hands. Just as Ryu was about ready to run off in search of help, her body stopped shaking. Sucking up deep breaths, Juri tried to understand what had been done to her. Shifting around her weight, she felt something was different, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Well, did it work?” Ryu asked.

“Only one way to find out,” she replied, bracing herself as Ryu effortlessly lifted her up with one hand.

Turning her around, he let the tip of his manhood slip between her butt cheeks until it found her anus again. Very slowly, Ryu started pushing inside of her. Taking in half of his cock, Juri could feel it go well beyond her usual limit. Again she felt her internal organs move around, like they were getting pushed aside by his girthy member. As she was pushed closer to the base of his penis, she felt something climb up the back of her throat. Forcing her mouth open, she watched as the tip of his manhood pushed several inches beyond her lips. Tilting her head up, she glanced at his worried expression.

“Are you okay?” he asked, ready to yank her off at a moment’s notice.

Juri’s yes was muffled by the cock sticking out of her mouth. For lack of a better way to respond, she nodded her head.

“You’re sure about this?”

Again, she nodded her head, her entire being ready to experience just what their mutated bodies could do.

“Very well,” Ryu said, placing his hands on her sides.

Sinking his fingers into her flab, he started moving her up and down his shaft as gently as possible. Used as an oversized cock sleeve was an odd sensation to say the least. Watching Ryu’s member pop in and out of her mouth never ceased to lose its surrealness. Even more, as she felt it jostle around her organs, she let herself give into the strange sense of satisfaction she felt from it. Finally used to the shape and size of his member, Juri wriggled about. He instantly knew what she was trying to say.

Increasing his grip on her, Ryu increased his speed tenfold. Treating her as nothing more than his personal sex toy, he shoved his cock through her insides over and over again. Forced to live out the role of an onahole, Juri’s thoughts turned to mush as she reveled in the eccentric pleasure. Focusing her eyes on the penis sliding in and out of her mouth, she found her body overcome with one orgasm after another. Her releases began to blend together, leaving her in a constant state of euphoria.

Lost in her pleasure, it took Ryu’s own release to bring her back to consciousness. Pulling back inside her once more, he let loose with his load of jizz. Her insides filled with his seed, her growth rapidly outpacing his size. Unable to handle her weight anymore, he lifted her off just before she grew too large for him to carry. Left to grow on the ground, he watched as her fat form expanded into a monstrous mass of flab that brought her up to his eye level again.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Never better,” she said, licking the residue of cum from her lips.

“How did we even do that?”

“Fuck if I know, but it felt damn good.”

Ryu let out a sigh of relief. Pressing himself against her, he let his rigid cock slide against her belly. Tilting his head down, she locked their lips for a sloppy kiss. When he finally pulled back, it was only to take a breath and gaze upon the face of the woman who had made him like this. “You did great,” was all he could say.

“Thanks, but I just laid there and took it,” she replied. “You’re the one that really knows how to use that monster cock of yours to get results. I’ve never felt so much pleasure.”

“Oh, this is just the beginning.”

Leaning down, Ryu locked their lips together again. They were well on their way to their final goal. Nothing was going to stop them now.


	4. The Intruders

Left staring at a rundown shed in the middle of nowhere, Cammy and Chun-li thought they had hit yet another dead end in their investigation. For months they had been following the trail of the elusive Juri, but had come up with nothing. Having heard that she was last seen pilfering a Shadaloo facility, they followed a series of leads in hope that this would finally be the end of their search.

“Guess the intel was wrong again,” Chun-li said, pushing aside the skirt of her blue qipao as she rested against the side of the shed. Brushing her hand across her head, she tried to fix up her hair buns. “I bet Juri’s laughing her head off at us grasping at smoke.”

Sharing in Chun-li’s despair, Cammy joined her by the wall and adjusted her skin-tight, green leotard and red beret. “No, this can’t be right,” she said, her blonde braids hanging over her shoulder. “After all we’ve been through, this can’t be just another dead end.”

In her frustration, Cammy banged her fist against the shed. The small love tap, tore off part of the wall to reveal the collection of junk inside. Peeking into the room of abandoned tools and scrap metal, she glanced around and saw a glimmer behind a stack of crates. With Chun-li close behind her, Cammy entered the shed and pushed aside the boxes to reveal a metal pin pad.

The two women glanced at one another. Silently nodding in agreement, they backed up. With the full force of their bodies, they slammed their feet into the keypad. The act of violence triggered the door to slide open, at the cost of setting of any alarms. However, as they entered the sleek elevator, they heard only the faint hum of electricity. Unsure if they were falling into an elaborate trap, they got on lift and descended into the facility.

As the elevator doors slid open, the silence was broken by an odd noise echoing throughout the corridors. Proceeding further into the facility, the sounds of something akin of hunks of meat slamming against each other got louder and louder. Coming upon a set of large double doors, they could hear the unmistakable sound of someone screaming. The familiar tone of the voice made the two women fear for the worst and quicken their pace. Each grabbing hold of one of the handles, they slid open the door to be met with the source of the disturbance.

Their jaws dropped as they beheld the hulking behemoth before them. In the time since the initial dose of growth serum, Ryu had taken two more injections to further increase his size and strength. Towering over the two of them like a capsized truck, his only recognizable feature was his short, black hair and look of determination in his eyes. It was a look usually reserved for training or a tough battle. Never in a million years would they think to find the once honorable warrior participating in what could only have been a complete descent into perverted pleasure.

Around his massive cock, an orb almost as big as him was continuously pulled along his shaft. Drawing their eyes towards the object, Cammy and Chun-Li began to notice what remained of the person’s arms and legs sucked up into the rolls of fat. They recognized the faint shape of a pair of breasts that could have been mistaken for a pair of wrecking balls. Where the immobile blob was slammed against Ryu’s waist, could be see a pair of reddened, gigantic butt cheeks that seemed to have become accustomed to being treated so roughly. Most alarming of all was the unfortunate woman’s head, where the tip of Ryu’s girthy cock could be seen coming in and out of her plump lips.

Stuck in a state of paralyzing disbelief, the two women tried to comprehend just what Ryu was doing. Watching him give the blob another thrust, he let loose with a load of cum that made the woman shiver with pleasure. Hearing a somewhat familiar moan echo from the woman’s muffled mouth, Cammy and Chun-li took another look. Their confusion only grew stronger as they recognized the woman’s black hair woven into a pair of horn-like protrusions. A glance into the woman’s purple eyes were enough to identify her as the woman they had travelled the world several times over to track down.

“Ryu!” Chun-li finally called out.

Ryu jumped at the sound of his own name, the room shaking as his feet stomped on the ground. Turning towards the two women, he started walking towards them with Juri still impaled on his cock. “Cammy? Chun-li? What are you two doing here?”

“Us? What are you doing here?” Chun-li asked.

“And why is Juri…like that?” Cammy added.

“Because she wants to be this way,” he replied. Hearing a series of muffled words from Juri, he resumed penetrating her with his cock. “I’ve been doing some special training with her over the past few months. Through her, I’ve been able to discover a new side of myself. I’m just helping her do the same.”

“How did you even get this way?” Chun-li asked, trying to remain calm even as she watched Juri’s flabby form tremble from an orgasm.

“Various technology from both Shadaloo and S.I.N. labs. I actually just gave Juri something to stop her weight gain. She’s reached her ideal size and we’d rather she not outgrow the warehouse. There aren’t any other places in the lab that can support our lifestyle. It’s only thanks to the huge back tunnels that I’m still able to move around the facility to gather supplies.”

“This shouldn’t even be possible,” Cammy said, trying to fit her head around how it was possible to turn Juri into a living cock sleeve. “Doesn’t that hurt her?”

“Nope. Thanks to another concoction, her internal organs push themselves aside to make way for me. It allows her to experience pleasure as long as I shove myself through her over and over again.”

“Can you hold on just a minute?” Chun-li asked, getting Ryu to slow down his pace. “I want to ask Juri directly.”

“Very well.”

Ryu slid his cock back, leaving half of his shaft exposed. Moving around her lips, Juri shaped her mouth into a grin as she was lowered down to meet Chun-li face to face.

“Well, well, look who showed up,” Juri said, seemingly unaffected by her current state. “Why the hell are you even here? Going to arrest me and take me away from my paradise? Good luck trying to fit my fat ass through the door.”

“Juri,” Chun-li began, remaining composed in the face of Juri’s taunts, “is what Ryu said true?”

“Every word,” she replied, wobbling her body up and down to try and continue her ride. “You have no idea how good it feels. My fat rolls jiggling with each thrust. The feeling of having his cock fill your entire being. Savoring every drop of cum as it overflows your mouth and anus.”

Juri left out a soft moan, coercing Ryu to slide her back down again. Of her own volition, she wobbled her body up and down until she climaxed. After just a moment of rest, she let out a series of muffled begging until Ryu resumed pumping her body along his cock.

“There you have it,” he said, fulfilling his and Juri’s desire as he let loose a load of cum into her closed mouth. “Of course if you still doubt me, you could try it yourselves.”

“Are you serious?” Cammy asked, having to shout over Juri’s ecstatic cry.

“Yes. Before Juri devoted herself to being nothing more than being of pleasure, she was able to teach me how to mix together the various concoctions needed for the transformation. Including how to reverse the effects on the very unlikely chance you want to change back.”

Cammy and Chun-li were left silent at the outrageous proposal. By all accounts, they should have rejected the offer immediately. However, every passing second was another moment they heard and watched Juri enjoying herself, eyes glazed over in endless bliss. Clenching their fingers and biting their lips, they couldn’t help wondering how good it would actually feel.

“I-I’ll give it a try,” Cammy finally spoke up.

“Me too,” Chun-li added, stepping up alongside her companion.

“Very well,” Ryu said, swinging his form around and nearly knocking the girls over with his member. “Follow me. I’ll mix you up a batch of feeding mixture. Then we can move onto the fun part.”

Juri let out a series of muffled groans.

“After a few more rides of course,” he added, as he led the girls towards the feeding machine to begin their training.


	5. The Dojo of Desire

Waking up from his makeshift bed consisting of several, king-sized mattresses, Ryu lifted his bulky form into a standing position. Shaking the sleep from his eyes, he took a look at the calendar on the wall to try and figure out the day’s schedule. His morning started with a smile like always, looking at the various photos hanging around the calendar that had been taken over the past six months. He lingered on the several photos taken of Juri, Cammy, and Chun-li’s progression during that time. Each image showcased increasing amounts of fat packed onto them as they learned of the pleasure only he could show them. This ended with a group photo meant to commemorate Chun-li’s birthday. Everyone was wearing party hats, but the birthday girl had the honor of being front and center, in the middle of performing her favorite activity.  
  
Taking a mental note of the day’s rotation, Ryu retrieved several barrels from the corner. Each container was fit to burst with feeding mixture, carefully crafted by Ryu himself to ensure his pupils would be well-nourished. Careful not to waste a single, precious drop, he lifted them onto his shoulders and proceeded through the wide, back area of the facility. Sliding open the warehouse door with his pinky finger, he took a moment to savor the results of their group training sessions.  
  
His eyes were first drawn to Juri, still sitting pretty at her ideal weight of over 10,000 pounds. She was just where he left her, sucking up the last of her midnight snack out of one of three tubes attached to the feeding machine. While her physical form of an immobile blob hadn’t changed much since the other girls arrived, there was a noticeable difference in her attitude. Forced to share her time with Ryu, she had become more aggressive, constantly moaning and groaning for attention from him. It was to be expected considering who Juri was, but he still had to be fair to the others. Especially when they had made such improvements.  
  
To the right of Juri, Chun-li was enjoying her meal in relative peace. The former self-proclaimed, strongest woman in the world had gained just as much weight as Juri, if not more. The main difference was that her flabby form had taken on a pear-like shape. While her lightning legs had been swallowed up by her waist, they still contributed to the sizable ass that made for a perfect cushion when it was her turn on Ryu’s cock. Whenever she had the chance of being his cock sleeve, he had to admit that the wide bottom and narrow end of her form, made for an excellent change of pace for when he needed to get off.  
  
Having the privilege of slurping down the last helping was Cammy. Her belly was the smallest of three, however she made up for her it with her body’s unique shape. The majority of her weight had been pushed towards her backside and bosom to give her an engorged hourglass figure. She was perfect for getting a solid hold for her preferred rougher session, leaving him one hand free to massage her body or to tease his other students.  
  
“Good morning ladies,” Ryu said, swapping out the feeding machine’s stores. “How are you doing today?”  
  
The women responded with a series of muffled hellos. None of them were capable of removing the tubes on their own, not that they were in any hurry to do so. The regular stream of mixture was a stop gap measure to give Ryu time to rest in-between sessions. With a new day of activities ahead of them and the machine fully loaded up, it was time to decide who went first.  
  
After much deliberation and muffled pleading, Ryu decided on Chun-li for his morning warm up. Sliding her bottom heavy form down his shaft, he slammed her rear against his waistline. Body still rippling from the impact, Chun-li attempted to give Ryu a look of wanting, even as the tip of his manhood nearly dislocated her jaw.  
  
Grabbing hold of her narrowed torso, Ryu began pumping her up and down. Chun-li’s former boasting as the strongest woman in the world was deemed somewhat truthful. In no time at all, she had adopted Juri’s level of endurance as she rode on Ryu’s dick. Not to say she was perfect, even before his first release Ryu could feel her go through several climaxes. However, she drank down every ounce of his seed, probably in hopes of further plumping herself to increase her pleasure and satisfy him. Giving Chun-li four more helpings to sate her for the time being, he gave her meaty rear a slap before hooking her back up to the feeding tube.  
  
Cammy was next on the rotation, her body the perfect fit for his next training regime. The few seconds it took for him to walk over, were filled with various muffled pleas and wobbling to make him move faster. Letting out a knowing sigh, Ryu relented and picked her up. Fitting her unique shape around his cock, he made sure the entire girth of his penis made its way through her body. Sliding the rest of her down like a condom, he let his tip pop out her mouth. Taking a tight grip around her form, he moved away from the group and towards a painted on race track in the middle of the warehouse. With Cammy comfortably nestled on his manhood, he began his morning jogging routine.  
  
Jolting off with a start, he kept her bouncing along his cock as he took his morning laps. Keeping a steady hand on Cammy as he moved, he gave her just enough give to let her ride along his shaft with each step. He could feel the other girls watching as they ran around the track, knowing how much they enjoyed the activity. However, it was Cammy’s turn that day and it was her specific body type that gave him an extra bit of challenge.  
  
Getting a steady rhythm with Cammy, Ryu let go of her to allow her to freely bounce along his cock. His hands groped and prodded everything he could reach, sinking his fingers into her flesh over and over again. This made her ride that much rougher and longer, Ryu having adopted some of Juri’s sadism towards the girl. Only after two laps, her body convulsed from an orgasm. She was still so easy to please, yet her hunger for more pleasure rivaled that of her fellow cock sleeves. It took several more laps around the track until Ryu finally let her taste her first load of cum for the day.  
  
By the time Ryu finished lap 25, Cammy was overflowing with his seed. Even still, she was enjoying every last thrust as he jogged back over to the other girls. Shaking the excess cum off her mouth, he lowered her to the ground and hooked her back up to the feeding machine to keep her docile.   
  
Picking up Juri, he slid his cock into her ass like he had done so many times before. The feeling was a familiar one, yet it hadn’t lost its ability to get him revved up in mere seconds. Lifting her up to press her back against his chest, he gave her a small kiss on lips before he let his cock come out of her mouth. Despite knowing full well that she had to share the spotlight, she still required these moments of flattery to keep her calm. He needed her to be in perfect form for his final routine.  
  
Leaving Juri perfectly balanced on his manhood, he turned to his other pupils. With the hoses snugly fit inside their mouths, he effortlessly picked them up with one hand each. Hoisting Cammy and Chun-li in the air, Ryu straightened his stance, took a deep breath, and began the most vigorous part of his daily workout.  
  
Thrusting his hips forward sent ripples throughout Juri’s flabby form. Using his humping for momentum, she used her experience to ride along his cock for optimal pleasure. At the same time, Ryu busied himself with lifting the other girls like they were a set of dumb bells. The added weight was redirected into his hip thrusting, allowing for a rougher ride for the lucky Juri.   
While it didn’t equate to nearly the same level of pleasure as his dick, Cammy and Chun-li were content with his constant prodding. Shaking wildly with each rep, that got to feel every pound of added on fat as they were swung through the air. Several times, they were able to orgasm just from the sheer feeling of Ryu’s limitless strength. It was the perfect position to ensure all of his pupils were satisfied.  
  
Juri’s awkward position nonetheless did the job of getting her to climax by the 10th rep. With no way of Ryu to stop his momentum, Juri had to ride out the rest of his session. Each lift was like a thousand different fingers prodding the inside and out of her body. It was a feeling of complete ecstasy that cemented in her mind that there wasn’t anywhere else she’d rather be. As Ryu reached rep number 50, he made sure to hang back to allow his release of jizz to fill Juri’s stomach.  
  
Tired from his workout, Ryu put the other girls back down and put all of his attention on Juri. His pace slowed considerably, needing a chance to catch his breath. That didn’t stop Juri from going into a small temper tantrum to get him moving again. Letting out an exasperated sigh at the woman that had coerced him into this life in the first place, he granted her wish.  
  
Taking hold of Juri’s flabby body, Ryu gave it his all to shoved his dick through her body as hard as ever. Even with her weight insulating the impacts, each thrust felt like it would be enough to burst apart. Still, she held her ground, obsessed with having his cock constantly pushing through her body and past her lips. When the time came for him to finish, she swallowed every drop as her body shivered with excitement. Draining his cock of all he had, she let out another muffled moan for him to keep going.  
  
Revving up for another session, Ryu was stopped by the buzz of an intercom. Leaving Juri on his cock, he approached a collection of computer equipment along the wall. Various monitors displayed a combination of notes needed to perform daily tasks, alongside direct camera feeds throughout the facility. Of particular note was the view of the outside entrance where a large group of women were patiently waiting. One dressed in a revealing, spandex blue outfit stepped up to the intercom to press the button again.  
  
“This thing on?” R. Mika asked, pressing the buttons several more times.  
  
  
Keeping Juri silent with a steady rhythm, Ryu answered the call. “Yes Mika, I can.”  
  
R. Mika was pushed aside by Laura’s exposed cleavage. “Is this really where you’ve been training with the others?” she asked, whipping her hair to the side.  
  
Juri let out another muffled moan as her body shivered with erotic pleasure.  
  
“Yes and we’re very excited to show you the results,” Ryu answered, increasing the speed of his thrusts. “Give me a few more minutes and I’ll let you in. We need to take care of somethings first.”  
  
“Will do,” R. Mika replied, “just open the door when you’re ready.”  
  
Signing off from the intercom, Ryu gave Juri another mouthful of cum and approached the other girls. “We will be gaining quite a few new pupils soon,” he announced to the group, pulling Juri off and setting her down. “It’s going to be very busy with so many new students.” Pulling out Chun-li’s tube, he slid her back onto his dick. “Before that though, I’ll make sure to give each of you another round. You’re going to need to be properly motivated, considering how much our dojo of desire is about to expand.”


End file.
